Ben 10Zoids: Championship Road
by Green Gallant
Summary: Alien Force/Zoids: In the year 2185 a new sport has arisen of teens piloting robotic animals called Zoids. Upstarts Kevin, Gwen and Ben Tennyson hope to make thier mark on the sport. And gain some new teammeats along the way. Possible KevinxGwenxMike.


_Author's Note: All right I'm back with another story. In keeping with my personal tradition of posting one new story a month. Hope you guys like it. this is going to be a little different from what I usually write, but at the same time a little simular. Hope you guys like it. And if any of my friends like CJ or Paladin Rider have ever watched Zoids, I'd appreciate any additional insight you might have. Enjoy. _

**Ben 10/Zoids: Championship Road**

In the year 2185, a new sport has taken the world by storm in the past decade. Seven teams consisting of three or four members pilot collosal machines called Zoids. Forged from a unique alloy called Zoidian Carbonite, these machines are then built to resemble animals of a bygone era. In the years that followed, teams of scientists built the zoids in the prospect of building the ultimate weapon. The first Zoid ever constructed would go on to become known as the Shield Liger. Named after the progeny of a lion and tiger, the Shield Liger became an icon of power. Its namesake being the inpenetrable energy shield that encased its head in battle that would be used both offensively and defensively. As more powerful Zoids were built, the situation soon escalated into an arms race and an all out war ensued. Many years later most of the Earth was devestated by these machines. The most powerful of which was the Charged Particle Cannon, an ion-amplied energy cannon that caused unimagineable damage. In the years that followed a cessetion of arms was called. And a treaty was signed ending the war. 20 years later these machines found themselves on a different kind of battlefield. And despite protests many of these machines were now used in competition, thus creating the Zoid Battle League. Now a new generation of pilots has risen up, all in the hopes of becoming the next ZBL World Champion.

April 1, 2185 it was Regristration Day for new Zoid recruits. Among the potential hopefuls stood three teenagers. Two guys and a girl, having passed thier iniative tests and learning to master thier machines; Kevin, Gwen and Ben are hoping to forge a new team.

"Next." a woman called as a young man in a green jacket stepped forward.

"Name please." she said.

"Ben Tennyson." he said touching his chest.

"ID card?" she asked.

"Sure, here you go." he said handing her his Zoid ID Clearance.

"Please sign here. By doing this you release the Zoid Battle League of any damages you or your mech may and probably will encure during battle and that the ZBL is not responsible for any fatalities." she told him. Ben quirked an eyebrow as he looked up from his sheet.

"Nothing like a little pressure huh?' he joked.

"Dont worry, I'm sure you'll do fine." she smiled.

"I hope so." he said as he signed the papers.

"What do you pilot?" she asked.

"A Blade Liger." he said.

"Ooh. Not too many of those around, you'll be sure to stand out." she said.

"Thanks, I think." he smiled and handed her back the clipboard.

"Here you go." he said.

"Good luck to you sweetie, try not to get yourself killed." she winked at him.

"You do the same." he said earning a laugh from the registration lady.

"I'll try to. Next." she called as Gwen walked up to the table.

"Are you guys related?" she asked.

"We're cousins actually." Ben said.

"Oh I see. And what do you pilot dear?" she asked.

"I havent decided yet. I guess I'll know when I see it." she told the woman at the counter.

"Well good luck to you dear. Next." she said as Kevin walked up to the desk.

"What do you pilot?" she asked Kevin.

"Black Command Wolf." he told her.

"I see, zoids like that are a dime a dozen." she told him.

"Its just temporary. I may switch up to something a lot more fierce once I win enough battles." he told her.

"And your name is?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Kevin Levin." he said.

"Did you say Kevin Elevin?" she asked raising her eyebrow even further.

"Its Levin, with an 'L'. Dont worry I get it all the time." he said as he finished registering.

"So then you guys forming a team or are you looking to join one?" she asked.

"We're forming a team, but we're looking for some additional members as well." Ben told her.

"I see, well the best of luck to you then." she said holding her pen between her index fingers before her eyes.

"Maybe you'll see us on the battlefield soon." he smiled.

"I look forward to that dear." she smiled.

"That'll be all." and shooed them off.

"Come on gang." Ben said to his teammates.

"Next." the woman at the counter called.

Heading up through the massive corridor passed thousands of other pilots, the neophite team made their way to the Briefing Centre. Heading into an audatorium-like complex, the pilots quickly took thier seats as a robotic judge gave everyone in the center a brief run-down. The judge was a slender automaton that stood about six feet tall and had long skinny arms and metal plates for hands with two functioning fingers and thumb. Each hand resembled an Official's penalty card, one with a solid blue stripe across the top and red on the other. The judge's head resembled a large cylinder and had light-up slits for its eyes and mouth.

"I am Denzo-7912, Head Judge of the Zoid Battle Commission and chief official of all sanctioned battles. On the battlefield my judgement is final, and what I say is law. As such I expect all of you to play well within the rules. Those who battle with wild abandon will be dealt with severly. And if neccessary can and will be punished to the fullest extent of the law. Just because you pilot these machines does not mean you are above the law. If you decide to test this theory, you will be fined and imprisoned. Is that clear?" he asked. Most of the room muttered a response.

"I'll take that as a yes. Very well, it is not time that I set down the ground rules regarding Zoid battles. As you all know, these battles are very intense and are largely strategy based. This gives the appearance that anything goes in a Zoid battle. This is not the case." he said an image of a battle appeared behind him.

As a Saber-Toothed Tiger dropped from the sky and pounced on a white Liger Zoid disabling it. Another one showed a black Mastodon pulling the same white Liger into its tusks using its trunk to reel it in.

"There are certain limitations to what you can and can not do on a battlefield. And there are two sacred rules that you must follow above all others. Rule number one: Never under any circumstances will you attack the cockpit, that is off limts to all players. Rule two: You shall not attack a Zoid that is unable to fight back. These violations will lead to immediate disqualification for the entire team. And the victory will be awarded to the opposing team." the judge continued as pilots looked on.

"Think you can handle that?" teased Ben.

"If you talking about me ripping off someone's head in a battle dont worry about it. Just as long as they dont get on my nerves or anything." scoffed Kevin.

"Will you two give it a rest? I'm trying to listen." Gwen told them.

"I'm just saying." Kevin rebuffed.

"You up there. You have sometime you'd like to contribute?" the judge asked crossing its arms.

"No sir." Ben told him.

"Very well, which brings me to another point. Not all Zoid teammates are pilots." he said earning stunned reactions from some of the attendees.

"As such, fighters only make up a fraction of the team. There are also technical advisors, statiticians as well as team commanders. The latter of which are far older and act as the overall leader of each team. In order for you to succeed you will need to learn to work alongside your teammates on and off the battlefield. I wish you all the best of luck, your going to need it. And I will see you all on the battlefield." the judge said raising his right hand to the crowd.

"Come on let's go find our mechs." Ben said getting up.

After walking down to the field level and past the massive array of beasts. The team finally found thier designated group on the far end of the stadium.

"Here we go." he said.

Amongst them stood a green Blade Liger with slender orange flame decals embossed on the sides of the massive beast. Standing next to it was Kevin's black Command Wolf. The Zoid had a giant pair of cannons on its back, the cockpit was a red cabin window that replaced the wolf's eyes and had a silver underbelly.

"You know its going to take more than two Zoids to win a fight." someone said. The crew looked back and saw an African-American boy standing before them in a wifebeater and jeans.

"Name's Alan." he said extending a handshake to Ben.

"I'm Ben this is Gwen and Kevin. So then what do you pilot?" he asked.

"The Phoenixor." he said pointing over his shoulder.

The team looked up and saw a red and white Phoenix perched on a platform.

"So you guys have a team ready?" he asked.

"We were actually looking for one or two more members." Ben said.

"Then I'm your guy. Flying Zoids will give you an advantage in battle, especially if they have flyers too." Alan told him.

"Good what do you think guys?" he asked.

"Yeah sure, if he can back up what he says then yeah." Kevin shrugged.

"He would make a good addition to the team." Gwen added.

"Then I guess its settled, welcome to the team we're the Iron Mavericks." Ben said.

"Cool." he said shaking Ben's hand.

_Author's Note: All right what'd you think of that? Like I said different but the same if your familar with my writing. I'm talking about TrackStar Sentai AcceleRanger. I've taken certain liberties with the Zoids storyline so let me know If I'm off a little bit in that field. _

_Please reivew, _

_Green gallant. _


End file.
